Harry's experience with truth or dare
by EmeraldStarss
Summary: Harry and the third year Gryffindor boys decide to try Truth or Dare. Which could only end in trouble... Rated T for a tiny bit of swearing.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Harry Potter universe, do you really think Snape would have died? Obviously I don't. J.K Rowling will eternally be the owner of it.

"I'm bored. Harry! Find something for us to do!" Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the redhead's whining. The third time in a row.

"I don't know, Ron, ask Hermione or something."

"Honestly! Any muggle games or something, tell me and I swear I won't tell my dad and make him interrogate you, please?"

"Fine, Ron." Harry finally gave in to his constant whining. "Neville! You want to play something? Ron here is being annoying."

"Sure." The boy turned his head, "Oi! Seamus! Dean! Want to join us for something?"

The two boys nodded in response. All of them moved onto Ron's bed, since it was so messed up anyways.

"So Harry, suggest something?"

"How about truth or dare?"

"Seriously? We're not a bunch of teenage girls. Please?" Dean, who actually knew the game scoffed.

"What the hell is that game anyways?" Ron asked, his confusion reflected on both Neville and Seamus's faces.

"Basically someone asks truth or dare, then whoever is asked chooses. Then whatever truth or dare the asker gives, the person asked has to do it. I think there was also a rule that you can't choose truth twice in a row, so you still have to do a dare." Dean explained, watching their faces light up with interest.

"Sounds fun," Ron and Seamus said at the same time, immediately giving each other a high-five.

Neville, however, looked a little pale.

"Do I h-have to join?"

"Yes!" All four boys said at once.

"Go easy on me, please?" Neville begged, groaning.

"We'll try…" Dean smirked (or at least attempted).

"Right, who's starting?"

Everyone except for Harry pointed at him. He let out a loud groan.

"Why me? Everyone targets the first dare giver, and you know it!"

"Okay, we won't dare you for the first um… er… four rounds. Agreed?" Dean smiled, the other boys nodding.

It gave Harry a bad feeling.

Soon, the game was in full motion. The first dare Harry gave was to Ron, where he dared him to crack an egg on his hair. Dobby, being the helpful house elf he is bought 8 different types of eggs, and Ron fearfully cracked the smallest one on his red hair.

So far Dean had to try sneak into the girls dormitories (which resulted in the staircase turning into a slide, and an angry McGonagall running into the common room, then gave Dean a big long lecturing).

Seamus was dared to go to Hermione and tell her he's been slacking on his homework (All the boys had collectively shuddered as Ron suggested the dare). Fortunately for Seamus, she had eyed him up and down for around 30 seconds before sighing, and saying: "Harry introduced Truth or Dare to you, didn't he?"

Seamus had quickly nodded, then had been ready to sprint out of the room when Hermione put the large encyclopaedia in her mini bookshelf by her bed, and told Seamus that they are too stupid and silly to be playing this on their own.

So she joined. And after getting dared by Seamus to scribble on the page of one of her unused textbooks, (She had promptly burst into tears and reluctantly did it with the monster book of monster page one) She smirked at Neville.

Neville had shuddered and went to his knees (quite literally) and begged Hermione not to dare him, she turned her gaze to Harry.

"You still can't dare me, because I can't get a dare until the fourth round. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Harry was at the state of dancing around the room.

So Hermione turned to Dean. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth… Please?"

"No. Boys have to choose dare. I'm sorry, I guess I'll dare you to send Professor Snape a love poem…"

All five boys gasped at Hermione.

"Who knew you could be so evil?" Harry asked, a slight sound of fear in his voice.

"Practice." Hermione said simply.

Dean threw away all of his dignity and wrote a love poem, and this is what he wrote.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like you casted an imperio on me_

_Now I'm trapped under your spell_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_I can't look at you_

_Without an electric shock_

_Passing through my heart_

_Like you're the key, and it's a lock_

_~Dean Thomas_

_**(A/N Sorry I'm not good at writing poems)**_

After writing that horrible poem, they went up to the owlery and got a school barn owl to send it.

Then Dean smirked at Harry. "Dare or Dare, Harry?"

"What about truth?"

"Nope. You're the first dare-giver, so now you suffer."

"Wait… Why me?"

"Because…."

"Wait!" Neville shouted, "I've got an idea!"

Harry visibly glowered at Neville, who shrugged and continued, "Why don't we each get two items and Harry has to mix it in a Cauldron?"

"WHAT?" Harry jumped up, an expression of disbelief on his face, "Bad things happen to me so much you can be ensured Voldemort appears at least once a year, and you're telling me that you want be to try and mix 10 fucking things in a cauldron?"

"Yes."

"But trouble can find me without any help at all, and you still want me to do this?"

"Fine, one item per person, but that's the deal."

"If anything happens, it's your fault."

After 10 minutes, five objects lay on the hard ground of the 3rd year Gryffindor dormitory. A quill, someone's shoelace, a small piece of parchment, a little bit of Neville's hair (Neville really didn't know what to get) and finally, a bottle of orange juice.

"Orange juice?" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the carton.

Hermione shrugged, "You do need a base for mixing the stuff, don't you?"

Harry dropped his head in defeat and took his cauldron out. Pouring the orange juice in, he stirred it a few times while waiting for the others to tell him he can stop stirring.

"Stop! Now add the quill," Seamus commanded, apparently taking charge of the 'leader.

Harry took the quill, dropped it in, and gasped as the orange juice turned blue. He cautiously continued stirring, this time counter-clockwise.

"Stop, you can add the shoelace now," Dean butted in, seeming to decide that Seamus can't be the leader himself."

Adding the grey thestral hair shoelace, Harry grimaced as the solution turned pink. He only had time to stir it two times before Ron stopped him and demanded that he add the small piece of parchment (which looked like a corner of Ron's transfiguration essay).

Mixing it in, the mixture turned a dark shade of orange, which actually looked a little brown, and as soon as that happened, Neville impatiently told him to put in the tiny piece of his hair.

Harry hesitated, feeling like something bad was due to happen, but his Gryffindor courage urged him on and so he put it in.

Then the cauldron exploded.

All over Harry.

Which, as the smoke cleared, seemed to have turned into a carbon copy of Neville.

So the real Neville did the only thing he can do.

He fainted.

**Author's note:**

**Right, so that's my first take at a Harry Potter fanfiction. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review. Sorry if it's not really good, this is my first fanfiction after all.**


End file.
